Connecting arrangements of this type are used for connecting flexible high-pressure hoses, for example, to a connector of a high-pressure pump. In this case, the hose transports a medium to an end device, wherein the medium is under high pressure. For example, hydraulic oil can be transported to a hydraulic hammer.
It was determined that known connecting arrangements on high-pressure hoses are susceptible to ruptures. This is caused by the extreme demands in the high-pressure range. On the one hand, the medium to be transported is under extremely high pressure and the connecting arrangement is, on the other hand, subjected to strong vibrations as they occur, for example, with hydraulic hammers during operation. Another problem can be seen in that the position of high-pressure hoses is frequently changed by the user because they are normally used as supply lines for movable end devices.